Like The Stars That Shine
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Take me back when our world was one block wide. I dared you to kiss me, and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I...


After hearing the Taylor Swift song Mary's Song (Oh, My My) I knew I wanted to write a fic for it. And after a while, I realized that Danny and Sam would be perfect for it! So this is the story of their romance, as I hope it will happen. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Danny Fenton scowled as he got out of the car and looked up at the impossibly large building. He didn't want to move. He liked his old school, his friends, and his home.

Jack Fenton got out of the car and puffed out his chest. "What a steal!" he exclaimed to his wife, Maddie.

Maddie nodded, smiling. "It's a nice place, and the schools around here are very good." She looked at her only daughter, who beamed.

"I'm oldest! I get first pick of bedrooms!" She darted inside.

Danny huffed and looked around, unwilling to follow her.

Maddie rested a hand on her son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Danny. You'll get used to this place, and you'll make new friends. I promise."

He wasn't so sure.

"Yoo hoo!"

Danny looked up and saw a smiling man and woman, and between them was a miserable looking little girl dressed in pink.

Jack bounded over to them and shook the man's hand enthusiastically. "Hi, neighbor! We're the Fentons, and we just moved in." He motioned to the building. "I'm Jack, that's my wife Maddie, and our son, Danny."

The man had a snobbish voice. "We are the Mansons. I'm Biff, this is my wife, Mitzy, and our daughter, Sammie."

Maddie gently nudged Danny forward, smiling at the little girl who seemed to be about her son's age. "Danny, say hi to Sammie."

He heaved an exaggerated sigh, then nodded at her, but didn't take his eyes off of the ground. "Hi."

Sam glowered until her mother nudged her. "Hi."

Danny finally looked up, and his eyes widened.

Sam smirked, rolling her eyes.

Jack elbowed Biff. "Looks like love, huh?" He laughed and slapped the other man on the back.

Biff smiled a little and winced.

Maddie rested her hands on Danny's shoulders. "Well, we should get inside and begin unpacking." She smiled at Sam. "It was very nice to meet you, Sammie. Maybe we can arrange a playdate for you and Danny sometime."

Danny and Sam both exclaimed, "Playdate?" They both made faces and gagged.

Both fathers laughed, while Maddie and Mitzy just shook their heads.

_She said I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh, my my my_

Danny was sitting in his treehouse, reading comic books and drinking Kool-Aid. For as long as he could remember, he had wanted his own treehouse, and he guessed it was his parent's way of making up for the fact that they had to move. He flipped the page and laughed.

Maddie led Sam to the base of the tree. "Danny? Son, Sam is here to play with you."

He huffed to himself and ignored them.

Sam looked at Maddie, then scrambled up the ladder that led to the treehouse.

Danny glared at Sam as she came into the treehouse. "What are you doing?"

She sat down and watched him. "Wanna play a game?"

Danny stood up and glared. "I'm bigger than you. I could beat you up."

She snickered, and he sat back down.

Sam looked around the treehouse, and outside they could hear the music of the ice cream man. "Ice cream!"

Danny looked disappointed. "I don't have any money."

Sam started down the ladder. "Come on! I have money!"

Finally he grinned and followed after her, and once they were on the ground, they ran out of the backyard and to the sidewalk.

After getting their ice cream, Danny and Sam sat on the curb, enjoying their treats. When they were finished, Sam pursed her lips, painted red by the popsicle she had chosen. "I dare you to kiss me."

Danny thought for a moment, then leaned forward and puckered his lips.

Squealing, Sam jumped up and ran across the grass.

Danny got to his feet, confused, but chased after her.

_Took me back to the house_

_In the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up_

_You were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Took me back when our world_

_Was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me_

_And ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh, my my my my_

"Danny, Sam's here!" Maddie called up the stairs.

Sixteen year old Danny sighed. Why did he need a tutor, anyway? And did his parents really have to choose Sam to do it? He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk.

Sam walked through the house that, over the years, had become a second home to her. Danny was her best friend, and she refused to think about what it would be like when they went to college, or got a girlfriend. She went upstairs and pushed Danny's door open.

Danny didn't look at her. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yeah, Danny. But we wouldn't have to if you could focus on something other than Paulina during class."

"I don't always look at Paulina!"

Sam scoffed and closed the door. "Right."

He looked at her to retort, but something stopped him. There was something different about Sam today. As always, she was dressed in black, but there was something...

Sam snapped her fingers in front of Danny's face. "Hello! Earth to ghost boy!"

He yelped and fell backward in the chair, landing on the floor.

Sam laughed. "That's what you get when you don't pay attention."

He rubbed his head and stood up, then picked up the chair. Ever since they were kids, they had been best friends. He knew everything about her, and she knew everything about him. And he had always assumed that it would never change. But suddenly, something felt different. And he wasn't sure of what it was.

Downstairs, Maddie joined Jack at the table.

He looked at her. "You sure we should be leaving those two alone in his room?"

Maddie laughed. "They're not going to do anything, Jack. They're best friends."

Jack snickered. "We started out as best friends, if I remember correctly."

Maddie just rolled her eyes.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined _

_Like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, oh, my my my_

"Danny, what is this all about?" Sam asked again, exasperated, as they flew through the starry night sky.

Danny kept his grip on his best friend and replied again, "You'll see when we get there."

"This is really annoying, just so you know."

He snickered and finally they arrived at the river that ran along the outskirts of Amity Park. They landed safely on the ground, and he gently released her before changing back. "Okay, we're here."

She looked around. "Why would you bring me here in the middle of the night? There isn't some crazy ghost running rampant, is there?"

He shook his head.

"No ghosts." He laughed softly. "Well, except for me."

Her expression softened.

He gently took her arm and urged her to sit beside him. "I brought you here... because I wanted to tell you something."

Her stomach clenched. He had been getting cozy with that stupid Paulina lately. Maybe he wanted to tell her that he had made Paulina his girlfriend, so she wouldn't be surprised and attack Paulina when she saw them at school. Too late for that... "What?"

He hesitated, then rested his hand over hers. "Sam..." He struggled to gather his courage.

She studied his face. "Yes?"

Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her softly.

She was surprised, but leaned into the kiss as her heart soared.

Finally he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

There was a long pause. Finally Sam reached up and placed her hand against Danny's cheek. "I love you, too."

His eyes lit up. "You do? Really?"

She laughed, nodding. "Really."

He slipped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I'm so glad you do," he whispered. He had been so afraid of even saying those words out loud.

"Well, I do. So stop drooling over Paulina."

He laughed joyfully. "Don't worry. The only person I want to look at is you."

She reached down and grabbed a handful of sand, then dropped it down the back of his shirt.

He released her and grabbed at his back. "Hey!"

Laughing, Sam got to her feet and ran.

He got to his feet and easily caught her, wrapping his long arms around her waist.

As long as they had each other, everything would be okay.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two a.m., riding in your truck_

_And all I need _

_Is you next to me_

"Danny, you can't do that!"

Sam yelled angrily, her eyes filled with hot tears.

Danny grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Yes, I can, and I will. I won't let anything happen to you!" If anything happened to her because of him, he would never forgive himself.

She pushed his hands away. "I have to watch your back!" She trusted Tucker, but not as much as she trusted herself to have Danny's back in a fight.

"And I have to know that you won't try anything that stupid again!"

She turned around and stormed into her home, slamming the door behind herself.

Danny sighed and ran his hand over his face. She didn't get it. He had a duty to protect Amity Park, but an even more duty to protect her at all costs.

Sam ran upstairs and went into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Then she collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Danny paced around for a few minutes. Usually they ended each night with a kiss. They were young, but they both knew the dangerous world they lived in. It was a stupid fight. She wanted to protect him, and he wanted to protect her.

After Tucker left for home, Danny changed and flew up to her bedroom window. Careful not to disturb anyone, he tapped quietly on the glass. "Sam...?"

She pulled her face out of the pillow and looked at him. But she refused to move. She wasn't ready to make up just yet.

He understood that look, but he wasn't going home. So he stayed at the window, until the sun rose again over Amity Park.

_Took me back to the time_

_We had our very first fight_

_Slamming the doors _

_Instead of kissing good night_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh, my my my my_

"Danny, stop stealing my fries!"

Danny laughed and ducked Sam's fist as they sat at their favorite haunt, the Nasty Burger. They had graduated college, and surprisingly enough, decided to return to Amity Park. It had been difficult, balancing life as a college student and a ghost, but they had gotten through it together.

Sam pulled her fries closer to her and smirked at her boyfriend. Ever since that night by the river all those years ago, she had been truly happy. She still wore black, and she still maintained her Goth personality, but she had Danny. She leaned over and stole a soft kiss.

Danny returned the kiss, then glanced around. "Isn't Tucker supposed to be here by now?"

Sam shrugged. "You know Tuck. He's probably creating another internet company."

"You're probably right." He nervously wiped his hands on his jeans. Even after all these years, she still gave him butterflies.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Danny took a steadying breath. "Sam, I-"

"All fear the Box Ghost!" The box ghost ran into the restaurant, and Danny groaned. Couldn't these guys give him five minutes?"

Sam handed him the thermos and rolled her eyes. "Get him so we can finish lunch."

"You got it." He ducked behind her and changed, then made quick work of the annoying box ghost. Once he was safely contained again, Danny switched back and gave the thermos back to Sam.

"What were you going to say, before he interrupted you?"

He reached into his pocket. "Sam..."

"Yeah, Danny?"

He dropped down to one knee and took her left hand. "You know I love you, more than anything else in this world. Will you marry me?" He pulled out the engagement ring.

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Danny... Of course."

He grinned and placed the ring on her left hand, then pulled her into a sweet kiss as everyone else clapped their hands.

_A few years have gone and come around_

_We were sitting in our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me_

_Got down on one knee_

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Sam felt tears fall down her cheeks as she slipped the band onto Danny's left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." She gently squeezed his hand before releasing it.

In the chairs lined up carefully behind them, both Maddie and Mitzy cried. But Jack wasn't surprised. He had a feeling all along that this would come one day. He dug his feet into the sandy bank.

No one was quite certain why Danny and Sam had chosen the river, except for Jazz and Tucker. They shared a knowing smile as she stood beside Sam and he stood beside Danny.

They softly echoed the vows, and Sam's voice broke as she said, "I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Danny gently pulled his wife into his arms, then kissed her softly.

_Took me back to the time _

_When we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came _

_And our mamas cried_

_You said I do _

_And I did too_

After the ceremony, they went home and changed. Then they went onto the front porch. From their, they could see the house where they had met all those years ago.

Smiling softly, Danny reached out and closed his hand around Sam's.

Sam leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Danny."

He kissed her head, then closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. "Love you too, Sam."

_Took me home where we met _

_So many years before_

_Where we'll rock our babies _

_On that very front porch_

_After all this time_

_You and I_

Down the street, someone screamed, "Ghost!"

There was evil laughter and the sound of glass shattering, and Sam sighed. "One day. Is that too much to ask?"

Danny chuckled and kissed her temple. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

As he pulled away, she grabbed his shirt. "Oh, no, buddy. You're not going anywhere without me." She headed down the steps of the porch.

Danny shook his dark head as he changed. No matter how old they got, he doubted Sam would ever stop being so stubborn. But it was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Wait up, Sam!"

_I'll be eighty-seven_

_You'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you _

_Like the stars that shine_

_In the sky_

_Oh, my my my_

The End.

A/N: Fluffy goodness. I hope I did all these characters justice, and that everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
